belfield_fmfandomcom-20200213-history
Timelines
The modern history of Belfield FM mostly starts after Jonathan Byrne's revival of the society in 2015 as most of the oldest records of the original timeline goes back to 2011. After 2016/17 other timelines started to fragment from the original, beginning with the Sopranos Timeline after the Workman's incident. Original Timeline The original timeline begins in 1990 with the establishment of Belfield FM by the student's union. Every divergent timeline is in some way a mirror or an alternate manifestation of the original timeline centred around certain characters from the Original Timeline. Sopranos Timeline The first divergent timeline. It centres around Willem being the character Tony Soprano from titular series due to his position as station manager. The rest of the cast is mirrored by shared personality traits with the main BFM characters, their physical appearance, and their relationship to Willem as Tony Soprano, and BFM as the New Jersey crime syndicate (with those related to but outside of BFM being represented by other characters from the show). Soviet Timeline This timeline centres around the Sino-Soviet split, Willem being Stalin, Johnny being Lenin, and Nell Hensey being Mao. BFM acts as the Soviet Union from its inception to the election of Brezhnev (Matthew) as head of the CCCP. Dreamscape Timeline The biggest of the divergent timelines and a parallel universe in of itself. The Dreamscape is purported to have a dialectical relationship with the original timeline, with the actions and aspects of the fantastical characters, informing and changing with the characters of the original timeline. Clownworld Timeline A timeline spawned from the reddit subverse. This chronosphere relates to the hunting of Cian by a maniacal clown set up by UCDSU for a Halloween event. In this, Cian and his band of retainers fight against a comical menace who is possibly controlled by Dark Willem. Caesar Timeline The Caesar Timeline sees Willem as the assassinated dictator for life Julius Caesar, Matthew being Octavian, and Patrick and Cian being the dual manifestation of Mark Antony. This timeline could be interpreted as an implied envisioning of a life and death struggle between Cian and Patrick on one side and Matthew on the other after the perceived irrelevance of Willem. Furthering this interpretation is the fact that Mark Anthony was a member of Caesar's old guard whereas Octavian was newly added to Caesar's confidants, solidifying the OTL mirror. Videodrome Timeline The Videodrome timeline centres around Cian as Max Ren, Patrick and Joe as his co-Civic TV owners, Matthew as Harlan, Brendan as Convex, Aisling as Bianca, Willem as Brian O'Blivion and Alexis as Nicki. The central conceit of this timeline is Matthew and Brendan's infection of Cian's mind through the use of 808s & 404s (the Videodrome signal) to turn Cian against his friends and against reality. This is until his eventual metamorphosis into the New Flesh facilitated by Aisling using Willem's groundbreaking work. Timeline Spillage Recent evidence suggests that highly unstable timelines, such as Clownworld, are capable of rupturing the space-and-time continuum and 'spilling' into others.